


Everything About Him

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Arguing, Cap is an asshole, Dorks in Love, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love these two and they love each other!!!, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Peter loves his boyfriend, Romance, Sappy, Suggestive Themes, at the end for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: When Captain America questions Peter and Wade’s relationship, Peter is having none of it.





	Everything About Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/gifts).



Wade is on his way back to the living room when he hears it.

“What do you even see in him?”

The voice is clearly Captain America, and after thoroughly cursing him out in his mind, Wade waits breathlessly for the answer.

He’s asked himself the same question many times. What _does_ Peter see in him? Peter is amazing and funny and brave and handsome and Wade is........Wade.

“For one, he’s funny,” comes Peters reply.

“His jokes are always so crude.”

“Not always.” Peter begins laughing. “In fact, just last week......” He stopped himself, knowing Cap wouldn’t get it. “Never mind.”

“So that’s it? He’s just funny?”

What a douche.

“No,” Peter snapped, clearly getting just as annoyed as Wade was.

“He’s sweet,” Peter went on. “He remembers the little things about me like how I like my coffee and how I take my eggs and exactly how much blanket I like when I sleep.”

Wades heart sped up the more his boyfriend talked about him. He thought Peter liked the bigger romantic gestures, but the fact that he noticed the smaller ones made Wade feel like he was floating.

“Doesn’t he kill people? Aren’t you against that?”

Oh, Wade was totally going to kick this guy in the nuts.

“Yeah, it’s not the best,” Peter admitted, and Wade felt his happy floating feeling slowly go out like air from a balloon.

“But, as much as I dislike it, Wade’s never harmed an innocent person, you know? He’s only ever........killed.......the people who beat their wives and children, or who are pedophiles, people like that. Sure I don’t like it, but I know he’d never hurt a good person because he himself is a good person.”

From his hiding spot behind the wall Wade was grinning like an idiot, on cloud nine.

Clearly Cap wasn’t getting the answers he wanted, because his next question was asked in the same tone of voice as someone who was angry that they were losing a fight.

“Does he make you happy?”

Peter stretched out, putting his hands behind his head and smiling as he replied, “Everything about him makes me happy.”

Wade’s heart swelled and burst and he left his hiding place to run to Peter and kiss him passionately.

“So you heard us?” Asked Peter after the kiss broke.

Wade nodded, sure that he would never stop smiling. “Every word.” He pulled Peter so that the other man's head was resting under his own before glaring over at the Captain. “I think you should leave now.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Unless you wanna watch me fuck my boyfriends brains out.”

“ _Wade_!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the user sciderman and is inspired by their amazing tumblr blog ask-spiderpool which you should go check out if you like spidypool even half as much as me because it’s really sweet and cute and fun. 
> 
> Sciderman, if you’re reading this, I love your blog so much and also thank you for taking the time to read this thing I wrote for you it means a lot.


End file.
